Talk:White Snake Possession
question how are OVA techniques being listed but movie ones not ? --Elveonora (talk) 00:09, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :OVA = Anime.--Cerez365™ 00:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) But are not movies anime as well ? --Elveonora (talk) 03:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) canonized Does anyone disagree? @Omni, you said there's no need for this, but in latest chapter he threatens Karin and Suigetsu with using "this" on them. Orochimaru can do the same thing in manga as well, should be reflected--Elveonora (talk) 11:41, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, why not, dafuq is Naruto Cross Roads?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:43, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::An OVA I'm yet to watch, to tell the truth, I haven't seen any of them yet 0_0--Elveonora (talk) 11:48, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::We should wait for the raws to do this. The translations from both scan houses are conflicting.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:45, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :I find it hard to believe that what Orochimaru did to the White Zetsu wasn't LCR. We saw him in a form like that of his true form, and he took over another body for his own. The White Zetsu became Orochimaru. Omnibender - Talk - 22:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::The most reasonable attitude to take is waiting for the raws to do that, I'm with @Cerez on this one. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 22:17, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm not so sure, I mean we've seen Orochimaru can revive in multiple ways and considering in taking a new body he gains all their abilities, he could simply be implying he'll take their bodies and do it anyway. Course the idea of two or three Orochimaru's running around is freaky as hell. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 23:37, June 19, 2013 (UTC) @Omni, it was LCR but not the part of him entering his mouth. The technique doesn't work that way, you know. He swallows victims and takes over with his body dying, last time he went all alien. Also the forms differ, check them again. Latest chapter confirms he can do "white snake possession" like move, so for now it's better to consider what he did to Zetsu as this--Elveonora (talk) 23:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Why? This is COMPLETELY different than that technique. You yourself said you didn't even watch the OVA it appeared in. This technique is a temporary body takeover technique. This in no way is what Orochimaru did to the Zetsu clone. So the 615 ref should be removed. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 12:07, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :He entered his mouth, didn't he? He used LCR afterwards once he was inside--Elveonora (talk) 12:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) @Cerez, do you truly believe raws are needed? I doubt that the meaning will magically change completely compared to the two unofficial translations.--Elveonora (talk) 11:37, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Name Change @Elveonora latest chapter he refered to the possession technique and didn't mention the colour of the snakes, even if the snakes showed all a white-coloured look (Mangá seems white too), what about call it only "Snake Possession" What do you think about this?, and other contributers what is your opinion on this?. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 00:00, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :It's unnamed either way, so why not. But Orochimaru is a white snake so it kinda fits. It's creepy either way 0_0--Elveonora (talk) 11:32, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::White snake possession is fine. It also fits the character very well what with the Power of the White Snake and everything.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Episode 318 Did Orochimaru used this technique in Kumo's scientist?. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 12:31, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :No, which? You mean the doctor? He killed him and took on a disguise--Elveonora (talk) 13:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :: The way he approaches the doctor, and the way he assumes the doctor's identity looks like the same think he was about to do with Karin and Suigetsu. He first used White Snake Possession and then after the work done, killed him. because the doctor corpse is in the same place where Fukai last meeted him. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:33, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, I get you now. Well, the time we are shown his corpse might have been prior to the disguise part. But it's possible.--Elveonora (talk) 16:58, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not sure about the timeline, but the first thing I thought when I saw Orochimaru disguised as the doctor was his Vanishing Facial Copy Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 21:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well. No one says otherwise. The topic is about if the doctor was dead only once we were shown his corpse or already by the time when "doctor" gave that Shaman King dude fake pills. Dan believes that at first, the doctor was controlled (when giving bad medicine) and only later killed. Also what does the face theft no jutsu have with timeline?--Elveonora (talk) 22:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::The technique kills those who Oro takes faces from. Depending on the sequence of events, which needs checking, I find it more likely for this to be the way Oro took his identity than actually possessing him. He even used a similar seal from the Chunin Exac arc, why not the technique he used at the time to pass as someone else? Omnibender - Talk - 22:52, June 21, 2013 (UTC) When shown, the doctor corpse's face is intact though. Or so I recall ._. --Elveonora (talk) 22:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :The doctor's face was intact, so isn't the same technique used in the Chūnin Exam i think. The way this is shown, it seems like Orochimaru first possessed him, and after the job done, he kills him so the doctor couldn't interfere in his plans, the room, chair, everything is the same where the doctor and Fukai were.Dan.Faulkner (talk) 23:11, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Manga In the last chapter, Orochi said "I'll send my snakes down your throats to control you from within" to Sui and Karin. (MS translation) It can be similar technique with this one--Salamancc (talk) 11:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC). :It's great that we basically have the techniques name but we have to wait for him to actually use it :D I guess we should keep an eye out for this? Joshbl56 11:52, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Read topics above, I believe he used it when entering Zetsu's mouth.--Elveonora (talk) 12:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Orochimaru used it when entering Zetsu's mouth, that's what we all logicaly conclued. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 12:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::But our dear friend Cerez removed it using raws first as an excuse--Elveonora (talk) 12:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Raws? Looking at the raws the only thing I can distinguish is Orochimaru possessing Zetsu through his mouth assuming the form of a white snake, if it ins't White Snake Possession... Dan.Faulkner (talk) 13:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Just to get a better understanding of the situation, may I ask for the chapter/page? I vaguely remember him possessing a zetsu clone but can't find it now :s Joshbl56 13:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC) @Dan, the talk is about latest chapter's raws. @Josh, chapter 618--Elveonora (talk) 14:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Has any one bothered to pursue this and ask Seelentau to translate what Orochimaru said? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:32, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I did, we are waiting for that, exclusively as you requested sir--Elveonora (talk) 14:43, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I've finally read that chapter that Elveonora gave me (thank you!) and I don't really think it's the same as this one. From what I can gather, it looks like Orochimaru switched host and is now in possession of a zetsu body instead of his old cut-up one. I think what he was talking about was literally putting a snake in their body and then controlling it that way. Joshbl56 14:46, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow i see now, maybe they are two distinct techniques or maybe not. I believe this technique has two ways, 1: Orochimaru can put a snake inside the target and control him. 2: Orochimaru can assume a white snake form and enter the target's body assuming control, if the target is worhty enough or he is in a life or death situation, he can manifest him self, like he does with Living Corpse Reincarnation. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:21, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::He might be able to do both of those but I'm leaning more on #1 since I doubt he could enter his two people in his white snake form Joshbl56 15:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::So you think that what he did with Zetsu is Living Corpse Reincarnation, but other way to do it right? In Living Corpse Reincarnation he assumes a white snake form and swallows the target, and this is his variation that's what you mean? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:35, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::I believe #2 is correct. He used white snake possession and then living corpse reincarnation. If it won't be agreed upon, then the technique "debuted" in manga anyway, mentioned only in latest chapter--Elveonora (talk) 15:52, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I also believe #2 is correct, but #1 isn't completely dismissed, and if he can do both with the same technique? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:57, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Bump, it was a mistake to completely remove my edits Cerez, it has been mentioned in the manga in the least so should the article reflect that--Elveonora (talk) 17:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, if I may, I would like to change my answer from earlier. Looking back at the chapter I see that he took over the Zetsu clone's body like he would do during Living Corpse Reincarnation. Does LCR say he has to eat them or are we assuming this since he ate Sasuke? If there are no specific text saying he has to eat them then shouldn't going into their body also allow him to use the effects of LCR? Joshbl56 17:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::He eats them, in order to transport the hosts into his dimension where his soul suppresses that of the host and takes over his/her body, but that's kinda irrelevant now, that's for later argument, more important is that it arguably appeared or rather have been mentioned in canon--Elveonora (talk) 18:10, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Response from Seelentau? --Cerez365™ (talk) 05:04, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :"otherwise, my snakes will bind you, enter from your mouth and take over your bodies" the same as scanlation pretty much--Elveonora (talk) 12:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Excellent, now does what is written in the article sound anything like what Orochimaru threatened to do them? Send his snakes into their bodies to control them vs. him actually turning into a snake and controlling them.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:39, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::It does. The article as is comes from OVA where Orochimaru sent a white snake into a guy's body and remotely controlled him, fits with what Oro threatened to do to Suigetsu and Karin. So this kind of usage is indeed mentioned in manga. Now for the other problematic Zetsu stuff, those snake he would send are from his body so why shouldn't he be able to do the same with whole his body?--Elveonora (talk) 12:52, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::I think I remember you were the one that said you didn't even watch the OVA. Orochimaru was literally the snake, not controlling summoned creatures like he normally does but he was the snake. His body was left empty. His words suggest that he's going to send his snake into their bodies and control them not that he's going to turn into a snake and split in two then possess Suigetsu and Karin. That'd be changing an entire article just to canonize a technique for a single passing threat.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:02, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Read again, what's the difference of him doing it personally and a part of his body doing it? It's similar to Yamanaka no jutsu, right? Although physical medium is used. What he did to the OVA guy was Mind Body Switch Technique-like and what would he do to Suigetsu and Karin similar to Mind Clone Switch Technique rather--Elveonora (talk) 13:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::But isn't that quite the stretch of his words just to accommodate this jutsu? All he said was that he was going to send snakes into their body, he didn't say leave his body to possess them and force them to do what he wants. Joshbl56 13:20, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::He can't transfer like that, LCR works on a single individual and it has a limit, can't be used in succession. Contextually it's clear he would of have forced them to be working together if they won't--Elveonora (talk) 13:25, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::But who has to say it's LCR? The guy knows a multitude of jutsu. I wouldn't be surprised if he had one to control others via snakes. I still think it's a stretch to say he cares enough to leave his new body just to keep two other people in check. Joshbl56 13:28, July 2, 2013 (UTC) So? That's exactly what the topic is about, he has a technique to controls others with his snakes. His soul would not leave the Zetsu body, just his consciousness. No one suggested that he would have to abandon a host body permanently to do so, unless there's some misunderstanding between us--Elveonora (talk) 13:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :No, I meant his consciousness. Sorry that didn't make sense but I was trying to point out that it would be ridiculous for his conscious to leave his body just to stop two kids from not working together. Joshbl56 14:05, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::He was mostly joking, not being serious. Doesn't change the fact he can do it, because if he could not, contextually it would be pointless.--Elveonora (talk) 22:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Bump, don't simply decide to ignore something, if you can't see yourself/lves be okay with the technique being canonized or because of other reasons, then at least it deserves a mention in abilities section, unless it's already there and I'm just crying for nothing. In that case, ignore me, otherwise, please don't ;D--Elveonora (talk) 14:22, July 14, 2013 (UTC)